Kanda
Kanda (カンダ, Kanda) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. She is the Captain of the Kritch team of the Conjurers, and also a Nen Monitor. Appearance Kanda is a beautiful girl with light skin, large light brown eyes with noticeable eyelashes and waist-long yellow hair that becomes wavy on the tips. As a student and member of the Conjurers' Tower, Kanda most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a red hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with white socks. During Conjurer Kritch matches or training, Kanda wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved red shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with red and black horizontal stripes. Personality Essentially, Kanda is an extremely intelligent, logical, calculating and talented person. Those traits of her can cause her to have a high sense of pride on herself, and consider certain other people as inferior. Normally she has a very calm and stern attitude, behaving politely and believing that concepts such as the law and the rules should always be followed blindly. She shows public disapproval to people she doesn't like such as delinquents, and never hesitates to speak her mind, even if she is aware she is being rude. Due to her pragmatic and determined nature, Kanda possesses a natural charisma and is considered to be a natural-born leader, which motivates the people on her team to train hard. Kanda seems to value victory a lot, as it fuels her pride, and is willing to do anything to achieve a goal, even if it threatens her or other people's lives. Towards her team, she is very strict and does not tolerate failures, not hesitating to punish a member or even the whole team with more training if she feels like they need to, and so, imposing a draconian system. Despite this behavior and the fact she is considered to be a "ruthless dictator", she is not heartless and, in her own ways, cares about her team members and is very protective of them, though she hides it. One of the reasons she wants to win Kritch games so much is to boost the reputation of the Conjurers' Tower. Powers & Abilities Nen Being a student in Athelney, Kanda is knowledgeable of Nen and knows many of its abilities. Serpent Couple '(スリザリング毒, ''Slithering Venom) '''Type: Conjuration Kanda conjures a maximum of four large, brown snakes that can then move freely around; those are highly aggressive and will actively look for living beings to attack. Being venomous, a bite from one of the snakes will cause immense pain and numbness on the bitten place. The victim will also feel extremely tired and feverish and, if not provided with medical attention, will soon end up fainting. If the victim's immune system is weak, they can end up succumbing to the poison itself, although it is not deadly for a healthy individual. In some cases, after the injured party has passed out, the snakes will devour them. The snakes do not show any violent behavior when they are alone with Kanda, but if they have spent too much time without eating after being conjured, they will attack even her to feast, but this has never happened before. Category:Female Characters Category:Conjurers Category:Athelney Students Category:Kritch Players